


A Warm Christmas

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Vicmas, holiday party, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: Short and fluffy. Christmas morning, Yuuri and Victor are hosting a party for their skating friends at their St. Petersburg apartment.





	A Warm Christmas

“Come ONNNNNNN, you bastards! You’re making Grandpa wait!” Yurio’s abrasive growl echoed up the stairs from the living room.

“Yura, it’s alright. I don’t mind,” a gentle, gravelly voice replied.

“But Grandpa-! …If you say that, they’ll never come down.”

There was soft laughter and- the oven must have been opened- the warm, buttery scent of baked dough.

“Well, then, we’d better get started on eating these before they get cold, eh?”

 

Upstairs, Makkachin was whining and pawing at the crack under the bedroom door.

“Hnn….. Yuuri, it’s your turn to let him out,” Victor mumbled, half-drowned in his own pillow.

Yuuri pulled a face and tried to wiggle his way out of the tangle of sheets, but Victor was still holding on tight.

“Hey, Victor, don’t you think it’s time to get up?”

“……………”

Yuuri could hear Mila and Yurio bickering below.

“It sounds like everyone is awake already. They might… get the wrong idea if we don’t go downstairs soon.”

Victor opened one eye, a horrible, pleased smirk on his face.

“What kind of wrong idea~?”

Yuuri flushed. He poked Victor hard in the forehead.

“You wouldn’t be having so much trouble waking up if you hadn’t drank so much last night.”

Victor buried his face in the pillow again and groaned, mumbling something about Yuuri being hard to keep up with. Yuuri sighed, impatience slowly melting away as he watched the slope of Victor’s back rise and fall gently with his breath. Everything was a warm blur in the dimly lit room. It would be easy to drift back to sleep.

Yuuri’s trance was interrupted by a hand gliding carefully across his face, pushing back the hair around his ears. Victor lazily shifted his body closer, their noses practically touching, his icy eyes suddenly coming into sharp focus.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was dangerously smooth even in the mornings. “Shouldn’t I be able to spend my birthday however I want?” There was something light and gentle in his gaze that made Yuuri’s heart clench. He smiled back softly as Victor’s wandering hand brushed over his lips.

Both let out a shout as their cozy moment was suddenly interrupted by the thunderous crack of the bedroom door busting inwards. Yurio slowly lowered an offending leopard-print slippered foot as the door squeaked pathetically aside, hanging crooked on its hinges.

“Hey, perverts! Don’t you even know how to host a party?” he barked.

Yuuri jumped, scrambling for his glasses on the bedside table. Yurio had planted himself in the doorway, unphased by whatever intimacies he might have disrupted. Phichit hovered just behind him in a monstrous Christmas sweater with blinking colored lights, a hand over his mouth and a feigned look of shock barely concealing his amusement. Yuuri glanced sideways at Victor. His fiancé was smiling brightly but Yuuri was sure he felt a cold draft sweep across the room. He shuddered.

“V-Victor, the other guests will be here soon. We really should-”

“Yuuuuuri~! Merry Christmas!” Phichit bounced his way into the room and stuffed a small, red box into Yuuri’s hands. “Open it now! I can’t wait any longer!”

“Ah- o-okay!”

Victor slipped out of bed, barely bothering with the robe hanging loosely off his shoulders as he disappeared into the bathroom. Yuuri couldn’t help his eyes from following with worry.

“Get off of me, mutt-” Yurio clambered back against the wall as Makkachin leapt repeatedly up onto his chest with unshakable determination, a stream of drool oozing onto the front of Yurio’s pajamas.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

“O-otabek!” Yurio shoved Makkachin back and rushed from the room.

Yuuri turned Phichit’s gift over in his hands, trying to find the best angle of attack. He finally managed to get a corner of the wrapping free, and tore it back to reveal an assortment of glossy looking fruits. He plucked a cherry from the bunch and twirled it by the stem, mesmerized by its candy-like appearance.

There was a bright flash as Phichit snapped a picture with his phone.

“It’s not really fruit.” Phichit smiled proudly. “It’s Luk Chup! I made it myself. I hope you like it.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri beamed. “It looks delicious. Ah, yours is downstairs-”

The doorbell rang again in rapid succession.

“Just a minute,” Yurio called urgently.

A cheerful voice boomed from the entryway, revealing the identity of the newly-arrived guest.

“It’s time to get this party started. **_JJ Style!_** ”

Yurio screamed.

“It sounds like it’s starting to get fun down there,” Phichit said. “I’ll let you two get dressed.” He glided out of the room with a mischievous expression before Yuuri could reply.

Yuuri set the sweets down and shuffled over to the busted door, closing it as much as he could with a heavy sigh. That kid was going to cost them a fortune in damages…

“Victor?” he called, turning towards the quiet bathroom. He poked his head inside to find Victor standing in front of the mirror with a toothbrush stuffed in his mouth, running product through his hair.

“Mm?” Victor’s reply was muffled by foam. He didn’t meet Yuuri’s gaze as he went about his usual routine, though he distinctly felt the other’s presence lingering behind him. He paused with a towel pressed to his face, feeling Yuuri’s hand rest gently on his arm.

“I know you aren’t used to having people over.”

Victor wasn’t sure how to answer. He knew Yuuri was watching him closely, as always.

“If this is too much… Well, just don’t push yourself too hard for me, okay?”

Victor lowered the towel slowly, meeting Yuuri’s anxious expression with a smile.

“It’s different when you’re here with me. I think it will be nice to celebrate this year.”

The sounds of bad karaoke began to pour in from the open door. Victor’s smile twitched slightly.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind spending the evening alone.”

Yuuri grinned.

“Good, because I have a surprise planned!”

“A surprise? What is it?”

“If I told you, that would ruin it, of course,” Yuuri said smugly as he pressed himself into Victor’s arms. He took a deep, contented breath and rested his head against Victor’s shoulder. He couldn’t wait to see the other’s expression when he performed the routine he had created just for Victor. Skating just for Victor. Well… he always skated just for Victor, audience or not.

Yuuri pulled back so that they were face to face. He wanted to cherish every moment he shared with Victor- today, and forever.

“Happy Birthday,” he murmured, with all the intensity of an ‘I love you.’

Victor seemed to understand, because something bright was in his eyes again. He leaned in slowly, with reverence, kissing Yuuri in a way that made his whole body weak.


End file.
